1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible spring bearings such as thrust bearings, pressure-springs, shock absorbers, or flexible self-aligners. Its many embodiments allows this invention to be used in many mechanical devices such as turret mechanisms, carousels, davits, cranes and swivel-joints. The invention is particularly applicable in high corrosive environments where hermetically sealed, high load, and low revolution thrust bearings are utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many types of bearings. Typical bearings consist of steel rollers or ball bearings encased in a raceway. More particularly, there exists other types of bearings which are flexible to act as shock absorbing bearings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,144 and 3,961,829 are typical flexible bearings which are primarily used as resilient supports or mountings. They comprise rubber sleeves which render the bearings flexible. Unfortunately, the rubber has a tendency to decay, especially when used in a dirty, or otherwise hostile environment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,622 and 3,941,433 are other types of flexible bearings. They are primarily designed to be used as a shock absorber rather than a bearing per se. Hence, they are undesirable in applications where rotational and shock absorbing bearings are needed.
Therefore, in order to overcome the particular inherent inadequacies of the prior art, it is an object of this invention is to provide a bearing to be utilized as a substantially frictionless bearing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bearing to be utilized as a shock absorbing bearing.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a bearing that is hermetically sealed so that it can be utilized in a dirty environment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a bearing made from a non-corrosive, non-decayable material.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.